


The Quilt

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has an old quilt from his mom that wouldn’t fit the king sized bed.  What will Blair do about that?Happy Birthday, Tinnean.  I hope this little story finds you celebrating and having fun at your house.  Many hugs are sent your way.  (I'm way too early, but we have a new baby coming and I'm so busy.  I didn't want to forget.)





	The Quilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



The Quilt  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has an old quilt from his mom that wouldn’t fit the king sized bed. What will Blair do about that?  
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash, established  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1863  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Tinnean. I hope this little story finds you celebrating and having fun at your house. Many hugs are sent your way. 

 

Blair was cleaning out the closet in their bedroom when he came across the box with the old quilt in it. Jim’s mom had left it for him and it was a full sized quilt. There was nothing Jim could do with it. But at the same time, Jim wasn’t going to ever get rid of this beautiful quilt his mother had made. 

Blair had the loft to himself, so he pulled the quilt out and looked at it. It was gorgeous. The squares were in all different shades of blue, which would go beautifully in their bedroom if it had been a king sized quilt. Blair folded it up and put it in a garbage bag. Then he put the quilt box back into the closet. Jim would never notice it was gone. 

Blair had contacted a woman that was a mother of one of his students, who did quilts. He had told her all about it and she said she could add a solid blue background so that it would be a king sized quilt instead of a full. She wanted to see it first. The price she was asking was horribly expensive but Blair wanted to do that for Jim. 

Blair got done cleaning up the closet and took the bag down to his car. Now he had to meet Mrs. Donovan for a consult on the quilt. Blair had his fingers crossed that this was going to work. 

When Blair arrived at Mrs. Donovan’s house, he took the bag and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell was almost impossible, trying to hold the bag with one hand. 

A nice looking woman of about 50 answered and asked, “Are you Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, I am. You must be Mrs. Donovan.”

“My name is Sally. So please call me that instead. The other sounds so stuffy and old. I don’t like being reminded of my age, Blair. Now follow me and we’ll look at this quilt and see what I can do for you and your friend.”

“Did Mary tell you all about us already?” Blair asked. 

“Of course she did. She adores her teacher and wanted me to know all about you. I think it’s so great that you want to do this for him. What is his name?”

Surprised that Mary hadn’t already told her, Blair answered, “His name is Jim Ellison. He hasn’t seen his mom since he was ten. This is the only thing he has left of hers. It would be very nice if we could figure something out.”

“Let’s have a look at this quilt.” Sally pulled it out of the bag and smiled. “It’s nice and simple, so I can put a solid color of blue around it to make it into a king sized quilt. I didn’t know what it was going to look like, so I worried about whether I could help you or not. This is going to be so easy. And for the backing, I’ll use the same color blue, so it won’t contrast anywhere. Do you trust me to pick out the color blue for the surrounding part of the quilt?”

“Oh yes. Mary told me all about how well you do with quilts. I know nothing about them, but I do know that Jim would love to use this on our bed.”

Sally smiled and said, “Leave it to me and I’ll have it done by December 31st. Is that when you needed it?”

“Yes, it’s going to be a New Year’s Day present. He always gets me something for the day and I wanted to do something special for him.”

“I’ll make it perfect for him, Blair. Give me a call New Year’s Eve day and we’ll arrange for you to pick it up.”

“We didn’t discuss the price, Sally…”

“Including the material and labor, I’ll charge you $150.00. Does that sound fair?”

“More than fair. I’ll call you on New Year’s Eve. It was wonderful meeting you. Your daughter is a joy to have in my class.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Blair. Now relax until we talk again.”

Blair left the Donovan house feeling like a million bucks. He drove home and hoped that he wouldn’t seem guilty to Jim.

*

Jim was upstairs when Blair got to the loft. “Chief, you did a great job of cleaning out the closet. Thanks. You know how it drives me crazy when things aren’t in order or messy. In fact, I’m thinking of giving my mom’s quilt away. I’ll never ever use it and it’s useless to me.”

Blair ran up the stairs. “I beg to differ, Jim. What if we get a house someday with a spare room? Then you could use it in there. Am I right?”

“I never thought about that. I would like to keep it and use it someday. I’ll wait then.”

“Good. Now, let’s make something for dinner,” Blair suggested as he pulled Jim down for a kiss. 

“Where have you been Chief?”

“I had to run some errands. Nothing exciting, to say the least.”

Jim frowned as Blair turned away, because Jim knew Blair was lying. _Why would Blair lie about where he was?  
_

“Come on, hot shot. Let’s pick out something and get busy cooking,” Blair said. 

Jim noticed that he sounded normal again. Maybe Blair hated the quilt. He just didn’t have enough nerve to say anything to Jim about it. Or maybe Jim’s senses were a little off that day and he just didn’t hear Blair right. 

They cooked dinner together, ate together and then cleaned up the kitchen together. Blair loved the together time he had with Jim. Jim could sense that Blair was happy. So Jim decided to let it drop for now.

*

**Two weeks later:**

Blair was off of course on New Year’s Eve day so he called Sally and asked her if he could pick up the quilt that afternoon. Sally told him to come then. It was all finished and ready to be a surprise for Jim.

When Blair saw the quilt, he got tears in his eyes. It was beautifully done. Sally had made it look like it was supposed to be like this all the time. She had even made two pillow shams to match for the quilt. Jim was going to love it. Blair had the money for Sally in the envelope and handed it to her. “Thank you so much, Sally. It looks like a new quilt.”

“It did turn out very nicely. I’m not always happy with my work but today was my lucky day. His mother made a gorgeous quilt and it was easy to fix. Thank you for the cash, Blair.”

Blair put it back in the plastic bag and stood to leave. “I will tell everyone I know how good your work is. Thank you again, Sally. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year to you also.” She walked him to the door and Blair took off happier than he had been in ages.

*

When Jim got home that night he was so tired. And then he saw a big box in the corner of the room all wrapped in New Year’s wrapping paper. “What’s that, Chief?”

“It’s for midnight. You know how you always get me something nice for New Year’s Day? Well, this year I got you something nice. Are we staying in tonight? You look tired. I could make us some nice drinks and order Thai food for dinner. What do you think of that?”

“Blair, I love you so much. You always know when I’m exhausted and think of me first. Thank you. I would love a mixed drink and some Thai food delivered. I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Good idea. I’ll order while you’re doing that. Then you can just relax and enjoy the evening.”

Jim walked upstairs smiling like crazy. He had season tickets for the two of them to Seattle Seahawks home games. Blair was going to be in heaven. Jim grabbed his things, put the tickets in his top drawer and walked downstairs to shower.

*

When Jim got out of the shower, dinner was sitting on the table waiting and there was a nice mixed drink.

“What’s the drink?” Jim asked. 

“You tell me. From a distance, what does it smell like?”

Jim sniffed the air and smiled. “My favorite, rum and Coke. And it’s real Coke too. Not Pepsi. That’s my favorite drink. And I smell that you ordered my favorite dish from the Thai restaurant.” Jim leaned down and kissed his mate. 

“Oh, I like that. Kissing, dinner and drinks. The only thing that could top it off would be dancing after dinner.”

“Then we shall have dancing, Chief. I love spending holidays with you. You make me feel like the luckiest man alive.”

“I’m glad you let me share your life with you, Jim. Now eat and drink your rum and Coke. Then we’ll have dancing. Your choice for music.”

“Now you’re talking.”

*

At midnight they were dancing, kissing and loving every moment with each other.

Blair asked, “Can we exchange gifts now?”

“So you think I got you something?” Jim asked, teasingly. 

“Well, you have for the last three years, so yeah. Can we open things?” 

“Let me run upstairs for yours. It’s not as big as the box you got me, but you’re going to love them.”

Jim rushed up the stairs, grabbed the envelope with the tickets inside and walked down again. 

“Here you go, Chief. Happy New Year.”

Blair took the envelope and smiled. He opened it up and said, “Oh my God, I can’t believe this. We can go to all the games we get off for.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“Your turn, Jim. Open your box.”

Jim picked it up and said, “It weighs a ton, Chief.” He opened the box and pulled out the quilt and pillow shams and was silent. He just sat there staring at it and didn’t say a word.

“Jim, do you hate it?”

Jim went over and sat next to Blair and kissed him passionately. “I adore it. I’ve always wanted to put it on our bed, but it was too small. I had no idea you could make it bigger. Thank you so much. Let’s go upstairs and put it on the bed. I want to see how it looks.”

Blair went with Jim, happily. They put the quilt on the bed followed by the pillow shams and Jim said, “It’s perfect, Blair.”

“I’m so glad you like it, Jim. Happy New Year.”

“I love you so much, Blair. Happy New Year to you.”

Both men looked over at the bed and smiled. It looked wonderful. Just like their life. 

The end


End file.
